Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Eye of Chronos
by Mr. Oogie Boogie 94
Summary: Tick, tock... goes the clock... The Titans won the war... tick, tock... goes the clock... let's change what was before. Yes, due to time paradox, Kronos wins the First Titan War thousands of years in the past. It affects the present world with Annabeth never being born. Percy, along with few campers goes back in time, to fix the past. Featuring my OC son of Chronos (god of time).
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I'm going to re-write „Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Eye of Chronos". I think that the story was going to have some funny moments now that I kind of improved my writing… or I hope so. This time, I'm putting an end to almighty OCs: Marco Volta will now become Victor Volta. And how will it end? Only the Fates can tell us. Now, enjoy time travelling with demigods… again~ Let's roll!**

**I DO NOT OWN **_**PERCY JACKSON **_**SERIES NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

PROLOGUE

Trust me. If you ever have a chance to be on a romantic date, with perfect girlfriend, in any place possible on Earth, choose Paris.  
After Hermes granted my request and transported me and Annabeth to France for our one-month-anniversary dinner, I was truly happy for the first time after defeating Kronos (not counting our underwater kiss). Maybe my girlfriend and the messenger of the gods can finally stop arguing and work together to restore Olympus. This is what I thought. That this night will be perfect. That after a wonderful meal, we would have a walk around the city, go to a disco, to the cinema and return to Camp Half-Blood precisely at midnight. I have never been so wrong.

"So, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth smiled to me, after we finished our dinner. She looked so dazzling in her dark green, sleeveless dress that showed off her long, blond hair and slim, athletic figure. I couldn't take my eyes away from her. She must've noticed it, because I didn't even realize when she waved her hand in front of my face.  
"Hey, you okay?" I finally realized that I was staring at her for at least four minutes. Annabeth was holding a glass of water, ready for splash, to wake me up, but I managed to stop her.  
"Uh… yes… yes, I'm good." I nodded. "You were saying…?"  
She sighed, but smiled. I guess she got used to my goofiness .  
"I wanted to suggest taking a walk now. It's 7 p.m. so there is still a good visibility. We can go sightseeing." she said, and I agreed, knowing that whether I say yes or no, she will be talking all night about Paris' architectural legacy and history. So, we left the restaurant with name I will not dare pronouncing, and took a walk alongside the riverbank. The evening was rather warm, and being near water and with Annabeth calmed me down completely. We were so into walking around, seeing old buildings, that we lost the track of time. Hermes was supposed to teleport us back around midnight, so we had to get back to the restaurant before it.  
"Hey, what time is it?" Annabeth asked, looking around the place. I did so too, but we couldn't see any clocks around. It was getting a bit more darker, but it is also good to know how much time we have left.  
"Maybe we ask him?" I suggested, pointing at one guy sitting on a bench. It was actually strange, why would anyone sit alone on the bench the furthest from any park or place to meet with people. Why there even _was _a bench in place like that? But the guy sitting on it was even weirder. He was wearing a long, brown coat, a scarf and expensive-looking gloves. Also, he was smoking a pipe.  
"Do you know any French?" asked Annabeth. As I wasn't child of Aphrodite, the answer was simple – no.  
"Let's just hope he knows English." I answered, as we walked towards the guy. When we were close enough, he turned his head to us. Now I noticed him with more details. He had black hair with visible gray streaks and his blue eyes were framed with wrinkles. But he had my attention because of his eyes. Annabeth once gave me a full lecture about how eye color can distinguish a demigod: It was a common thing that every child of Athena had gray eyes and usually blonde hair. Also, my eyes were green which is one of the rare colors. I can example it with Thalia. Her eyes are blue, which is a common color, but being daughter of Zeus, her eyes are more fair and they look like a summer sky. But this shade of blue was darker than Thalia's. Even darker than regular blue.  
"Annabeth…" I whispered.  
"Yes…" she said. "Midnight blue. Unusual. He could be one of us."  
"E…excuse me…" I said really, really slowly. "We would… like to know… what time… is it…?"  
I must've looking really stupid doing that. Even Annabeth let a quiet sigh. But the guys just tilted his head a little bit to the left. After that, he smiled.  
"Why… are… you… talking… so… slow…?" he copied my previous sentence perfectly "It's 9.30 p.m."  
I noticed, he said that not even looking at any watch.  
"Thanks" I said.  
"And… one more thing." he said in perfect English, raising from the bench "Why did you said we…?"  
"What do you…" I turned around, but I realized what he meant. There was just me standing in front of him.  
Annabeth disappeared.

"Annabeth?!" I looked around again "Annabeth?!"  
How is that possible? She couldn't just walk away without making any sound. What happened? Was she kidnapped? Or she run away from me.  
"Annabeth!" I shouted again. "Where are you?! Annabeth!"  
"It's pointless." the guy I asked for time said calmly "She was never here, Percy."  
"What?" I faced him. And now it struck me. Annabeth confirmed that he could be a demigod. Or a god in disguise. But why? Had to admit, I was now furious "You did it?! Who are you? A god? One of Kronos' servants?! How do you know my name?!"  
I didn't even try to stop myself. Well, it was not the first time Annabeth and I were separated, but not like this, it was never –_poof _– and she's gone.  
"Calm down now, will you?" he said "Everything's going to be fine."  
After he said that I noticed that the buildings around are not the same as they were. More dirty, ruined, abandoned. Pavements were also damaged with a lot of holes in them. The sky looked polluted and dirty. Also, the river was very dirty, with lots of garbage flowing in it.  
"Or not…" he added "Run!"  
As he said that, he started to sprint. I wanted to know what's going on, so I chased after him. We took a long run towards the Eiffel Tower. As we passed around the blocks and shops, everything seemed to be ruined, destroyed and abandoned at least for couple of months. No people, no animals nor even water spirits. Paris was now a dead city. In a matter of seconds.  
"What's going on?!" I asked again.  
"Time itself has changed." the guy replied. "Something was altered in the past, thus so it affects the present times. And that is why, Annabeth became a time paradox. She died in the past, so she couldn't be with you here."  
"Wait… Annabeth _died _?" I asked. "No, she was _here_! She was kidnapped!" or at least I hoped so. But the guy just shook his head.  
"No. She died. Or, to be more precise, I assume she was never born. She became a paradox, so it had to be balanced." he explained.  
"So… how can we fix it?" I said.  
"First…" he answered, grabbing onto a lamp post and making a rough turn "We must discover what happened… and when. Then we can think how to fix it… now… less talking… more running. Oh, I hop, we can get far enough!"  
"Enough to do what?" I asked, but he didn't answer. Just grabbed my shoulder and took something from his coat. It was a silver, pocket watch with long, thin chain. He opened it and clicked it. the swirls of blue mist came from the watch and wrapped around us.  
"To jump!" he yelled and the entire world melted away.

I felt like surfing through the river filled with caramel. Blue caramel, which would not be a bad thing if Annabeth was with me.  
As we moved through the swirling, vortex of cloudy, silver-and-gray substance I felt really, really heavy. Similar to the time when I had to held the Sky on my shoulders. I had voices, smells and images stuck in my head and they instantly faded, being replaced by the new ones. Finally after a minute or two, I could feel solid ground under my feet, but quickly enough I lost my balance and fell to all-fours.  
"Well, good enough for the first jump." the stranger smiled and helped me get up. "Oh, right… I didn't even introduce myself yet. The name's Victor. Son of Chronos – god of time."  
"Kronos ?" I asked, stepping away from him, uncapping my best weapon – sword pen, known as Riptide. But then, I lowered my guard. How could Kronos have _any _demigod child? It wasn't making any sense.  
"No…" Victor sighed. "Everybody gets it confused… Kronos is the Titan King… but my father, Chronos is a _protogenos_ - primordial god. In his case – of time. He was the original one. The First Time Lord. Before the Titans."  
that was strangely logical. As 'Greek Translator' in my head kicked in, he could be telling the truth. _Chronós _was a Greek term for 'Time', while _Kronos _was just a name.  
"So, you are a time traveler?" I asked. "Like in all the sci-fi stories?"  
"Kind of, sort of" Victor replied "I'm a Time Walker, it's a difference. But right now, we don't have time… forgive the joke."  
"So… where are we?" I asked. Victor just snickered  
"Take a look and guess…"  
I turned around and couldn't believe it. I immediately recognized the valley filled with kids, the lone pine tree with a dragon curled around it, the lake, the beach, the sword arena, the cabins and the giant house in the center.  
"Camp Half-Blood." I said "But… how…?"  
"We jumped back in time and space." Victor answered. "This is Camp Half-Blood, May 2009. Right after your birthday… and after defending the Camp and destroying the Labyrinth."  
2009. Before defending the Olympus. That means… Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard are still alive! Maybe we could help Charles to survive the assault and convince Silena to abandon the position as Kronos' spy!  
"You're thinking about fixing some problems you've found out in the future?" Victor said. "Don't do it, you could change your present times even more."  
"So, why are we here?" I asked.  
"Well, first we must gather strong team." Victor showed one finger "Then, we discover what and when something went wrong" he showed second finger "And three, time goes back to normal and everyone's happy."  
"Okay… time to confront Annabeth and myself." I said.  
"Oh, you're not going." he said "You can't see yourself, or we will get another paradox."  
"So… what I'm going to do?!"  
"Hmm… how well you can act?" he asked.  
"Pretty bad, why do you ask?"  
"Perfect~!" he laughed and we stepped into Camp Half-Blood's borders

* * *

**A/N.: Okay, here we go again. I actually enjoy writing time traveling story, and I hope you will like some surprises I have in-store about this one. I've added some detailes here and to tell you right now – no, Victor will not get a T.A.R.D.I.S… this would just be too much. our gang will use someone's help to travel this far into the past. Okay, no more. As River Song puts it: "**_**Spoilers~"**_** ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN **_**PERCY JACKSON **_**SERIES NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

I  
PERCY

**Percy still couldn't believe, he traveled back in time. **Yet, one moment he has a wonderful date in Paris, the next moment his girlfriend disappears and he is in his favorite place on Earth on bright, sunny day.

It was just a regular day in Camp Half-Blood. The campers were playing volleyball, swimming, training swordfight, climbing the Lava Wall, feeding the _pegasi_, taking care of their cabins, etc. Everything seemed to be in order. Percy again felt like he was back home where he belong.  
"So, _when _are we?" he asked Victor. "Wow, that sounds weird."  
Son of Chronos just chuckled.  
"Oh, you will get used to it. And answering your question..." he took a deep breath, and stuck our his tongue _tasting _the air "It's 15th of May, 2009. Recently, you destroyed Deadalus' Labyrinth and fought Kampe along with other monsters here, in Camp Half-Blood. Oh, and it's 74,2 °F, but it will rain later on. Anything else?"  
"...You can tell the time and predict the weather by _tasting _the air?" Percy asked, but Victor just shrugged.  
"Yes." he answered, like it was nothing unusual. But, there was one more question to be answered.  
"Hey, you said I can't be spotted here, right?"  
"Oh~" Victor slapped his head. "Right. I did the worst possible thing to do while time traveling – I crossed the timeline of one of the travelers. But, since the entire time is now collapsing, it will not make any major difference. But still, you cannot, in any way possible, tell your younger self who you are. That's why we must find you a disguise... let's see, let's see... that's good." he placed his hand on Percy's forehead.  
"I think five years will be enough." after these words, Percy felt hot. Not "attractive hot" (that too), but the actual heat. He was burning from the inside. His bones hurt and he suddenly grew a bit taller. His hair were also longer, covering the back of his neck. His current clothes was now a bit tight, because he grew some more muscles. Also, he could felt a scar running across his lip.  
"Hey, what...oh..." Percy instantly closed his mouth, not recognizing his own voice. It was now a bit deeper than regular. "Weird... Wait, you aged me?! How? And... wait, how old am I now?"  
"Well, I travel around the time. And I can manipulate it to a certain degree." Victor explained. "And, well, you can consider yourself to be twenty-one. But..." he looked at Percy "Ugh... man, you could use some new clothes. Give me two minutes, I'll be right back."  
He took his pocket watch again, opened it and disappeared, dissolving into a blue mist. Two and a half minutes ago, he was back, wearing a tailored, black suit, black trench coat and a _fedora_ hat. He had a cigar in his mouth, and looked like a regular gangster from the 70's.  
"What do you think?" he smiled, spinning around, showing his new outfit. "Good ol' Al Capone. Always willing to lend me some clothes, oh - and here's for you." he threw Percy a bag filled with jackets, pants, shoes, socks, hats and other stuff to wear. "Winston says _hi_."  
"Winston?" Percy repeated. "As in _Winston Churchill, _son of Poseidon from WWII times?"  
"The man himself." Victor nodded. "Oh, you should see him on the dance floor, back in the days, he was a true ladies man~, now go there and see if you can find anything you like. I assume Chiron already knows we're here."  
He exhaled some smoke and Percy changed his clothes. He picked some jeans, a black hoodie and black shoes. He put his weapon into hoodie's pocket and was ready to go.  
"Wait, these clothes aren't from Churchill's times. How long were you away?" he asked.  
"Hmm... I visited Al, jumped to deliver Winston some minced meat pie, watched a premiere of a _Swan Lake_, and let me tell you - sweet, Liz the First in her teens... let's say her nickname will no longer be... " he coughed "... and here I am.". So, this goes for about 100-200 years. And everything under five minutes.  
"Okay, we may go now." he said. "Come along, Jackson."

As Victor said, Chiron was already waiting at the Big House's porch in his wheelchair form, looking straight at them. He certainly wasn't happy, something Percy noticed for the first time he knew him. Chiron being actually _angry_.  
"Victor..." he said. "As always, you appear in a worst moment possible." Chiron looked then at Percy. "And this is...?"  
"Oh, just my new friend, Chiron. Don't worry, he's also a demigod... just, not yet claimed." That was possibly the safest story about Percy, one could made. Percy felt kind of bad, that he can't tell Chiron, the only person who could understand him the best, who he is, but he knew that the future depends on it.  
"I know what are you going through, Chiron..." Victor continued. "And I know how it will turn out. But there will be nothing to turn out if we don't act now. The future is collapsing and it will soon come here. You all will disappear."  
"As Annabeth did." Percy said. Chiron gave him a confused look.  
"Excuse me, who?" he asked.  
"Annabeth..." Percy repeated. "You know, sir, daughter of Athena?"  
"I'm sorry, my boy, I have no idea who are you talking about." Chiron answered. "And about Athena - yes, there was such a goddess, however she died during the First Titan War. One of many, horrible losses the gods had to bear with."  
Percy, now open-mouthed, listened to a fully serious Chiron, talking about his girlfriend's mother being killed. He couldn't believe it. Athena was a strategy goddess. She was too smart to be killed.  
"Oliver" Victor said. "Count the cabins, if you please."  
Percy didn't know who he was talking to, but then realized that was his new nickname. Oliver, the unclaimed demigod.  
"Okay." he said, leaving them alone. Then, he went to the Cabin Place and looked around. There was two big, white cabins of Zeus and Hera, his own - Poseidon's, agricultural house of Demeter, badly painted Ares' cabin...  
And here came the biggest surprise - number six was missing. There was no grey cabin of Athena. So it was true, she died so Annabeth wasn't even born. Percy knew now, he had to travel even more to the past. He will battle alongside the gods with the Titans, and he had to prevent Athena's killing. They finally had a time period to travel to.  
"I see... so Athena originally survived the War." Chiron muttered, as Percy returned to the Big House. "I understand, that you will travel in time to help her survive. You are able to, right?"  
"I am." Victor nodded. "So, Oliver, what's the count?"  
"Eleven." Percy confirmed. "There is no Athena Cabin."  
"As I suspected. Chiron, when Cabin Counselors Meeting can be held?" he asked.  
"I guess, we could give campers time after dinner. Let's say in two hours?"  
"Perfect." he smiled, and pated Percy's back. "Let's go, Ollie."

"You lied to me!" Percy hissed, as they were walking back to Thalia's Tree. "You said we only went couple of months back, and now I see it's some kind of alternative universe."  
"Rule number one..." Victor answered. "I lie. But that wasn't a complete lie - it _is _couple of months before you date with Annabeth... but, since she became a paradox and disappeared balancing the timeline at the same time, you went to Paris alone. And it's not the alternative _universe_. It's an alternative _history_. A 'what if...' scenario, if you want to call it."  
"So... if in this world Annabeth was never born, who am I and Grover getting along with?" Percy asked.  
"Take a look." Victor pointed at the swordfight training grounds, where two figures had a big fight. One was Percy - with jet black hair, green eyes, with regular _Camp Half-Blood _t-shirt and necklace made from clay beads. Past Percy was fighting with his favorite sword, Riptide and had camp's shield and a light armor. He was having a bit trouble, keeping up with his sparring partner.  
She, on the other hand, was calm, relaxed and fighting very fluently. She also had black hair, spiky but reaching to the back of his neck, leather jacket, orange camp shirt, tattered jeans and heavy combat boots. Her eyes were blue and she had some freckles around nose. She was using a spear and a giant shield with Medusa's head embedded in it. Oddly enough, both of the fighters were smiling to each other and having way too much fun.  
"Thalia...?" Percy said.  
"Thalia." Victor nodded. "It looks like, she never became Artemis' Lieutenant, so she lives a happy life in a Camp now."  
But, does it mean I'm going to date Thalia? – Percy thought. Sure, she could be find attractive and she was cool to hang out with, but was she a girlfriend material?  
"It doesn't have to be that way." Victor replied. "After all, you were alone in Paris. And no, I'm not reading your mind, I'm just reading your face expression."  
Percy nodded.  
"Okay, so, what now?" he asked.  
"We wait." Victor replied. "Chiron will call Camp Counselors Meeting and we need to gather some team. But first, we must visit an old friend of mine. If we want to move a large group in time, without losing anyone I need some vessel for my powers. By myself I can only move up to three people. Myself included."  
"So you need a time machine?" Percy asked.  
"Something like that, but I don't rely on machines." he smiled. "And if I can link it with my own dimension where I live... well, it's going to be a lot of fun."  
Percy felt somehow guilty, so he didn't catch that last part of Victor's sentence. Was he really dating Thalia now? Was Annabeth never with him? Or maybe it's just a dream? He will wake up and she will be around, as always.  
"Fine... so, do you have any idea what happened?" he asked. Victor smiled sadly and opened his watch again. Now, as his sleeves rolled up a bit, Percy could see that he has some terrible scars on his hand. They were deep and wide like made by a butcher knife. Possibly, that was the reason he wore gloves.  
"I wish I know, Percy." he said with a sad tone. "But, let me tell you something. I know how you feel. You are not the only one who lost someone important to you... but, opposite to you, I can't fix it and save her."  
"Hmm?" Percy looked at him. "Who? And... why can't you go back in time and save her?"  
"It's not that easy, Percy. Her death was an event know as The Fixed Point in Time. It's an event that always _must _happen, no matter what and must never, _ever _be changed, or else the entire time might collapse."  
"Just like now?" Percy asked, and the time traveler just nodded.  
"Exactly like now. Athena surviving and the gods winning the War is _also _the Fixed Point. Now, I assume Kronos has changed it and the entire future from that time was altered and is going to dissolve."  
Percy noticed, that Victor didn't answer the question who the girl was, so he decided to not to drill the matter.  
Victor looked at him and smiled.  
"You want to know how I got these scars?" he rolled up the sleeves and took off the gloves. As Percy predicted, his entire arms were covered in deep, old scars. Some linked together to form even wider wounds.  
"It goes right up to my chest" he smiled. "Time Travels take their toll. Every time I jump back or forward a scar appears. It's a souvenir. A message, that says: _You do not belong here now… or yet. Get back to you own timeline._ You have some too."  
"What?" Percy started to examine his hands. And it was true. On his pointing finger he had a tiny scar, not bigger than a paper cut. If a little scar like this happens just by one time travel, then how many times Victor had to jump around the time to get all of his?  
"Yes. That's just one." he said. "And what you see here, is a result of constant time travels with the complete count of over nine hundred years in total. And ninety percent of these is one moment. My first and last kiss with her." After that, he took his silver watch and opened it.  
"_Tick, tock... goes the clock._" he smiled to himself. "_And all the years they fly. Tick, tock... and all too soon. You and I must die._"

* * *

**A/N.: So, we continue time travel story of Percy and Victor. As you noticed, there were, are and will be a lot of **_**Doctor Who **_**references, simply because I'm a huge fan of the series. Leave me a review saying, who do you think is the girl Victor loves. Is it a new character? Someone from Camp Half-Blood? Or someone we met in the series? let's see what are your thoughts. Until the next time~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN **_**PERCY JACKSON **_**SERIES NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

II  
PERCY

**This was probably **_**the worst **_**adventure, Percy has ever been thrown into. **The Sea of Monsters? Easy. Holding the Sky on his shoulders? Piece of cake. Battling the army of monsters and rogue demigods? Not a problem. Annabeth not existing? Now that's a disaster.

This "new Camp Half-Blood" was really almost like the one Percy knew all along. Except of course, for Athena's Cabin being non-existing and Thalia possibly having a love moment with him. But, if she is not a Huntress, does that mean Zoe Nightshade is alive? That's a good news. And maybe Bianca di Angelo, Nico's little sister, also didn't die? Maybe something more than Annabeth and her siblings disappearance happened?  
On the other hand, the Camp looked as normal as always. Campers playing and training, monsters running happily in the forest, naiads and dryads guarding their lakes and woods... everything seemed to be fine. As they took a walk around, Percy wanted to see Silena Beauregard and Beckendorf and warn them about their upcoming deaths. They were such great friends to him, they just made some really bad choices.  
"Victor, are you sure we cannot save Silena and Beckendorf?" Percy felt like it was a hundredth time he asked the same question, and actually admired his companion to have such a patience for him. Son of time just shook his head.  
"Percy… I told you. Even if their deaths were not Fixed Points, you do not know what they might bring." he replied.  
"They were good people." Percy said. "Them being alive can only do us better. Silena can stop being Kronos' spy and…"  
"And Beckendorf will not detonate _Princess Andromeda_?" Victor interrupted him. And here Percy felt that he is going to lose. Again. true, Beckendorf's sacrifice was the only method he and Percy could weaken Kronos' forces before reaching Manhattan, but there must be many different ways to successfully plant the explosives.  
"You still don't believe me…" Victor said. "Fine. Listen. There is something we can do. A ritual, called _Flash Forward_. With the use of it, I can show you a glimpse of the future, under whatever circumstances you wish."  
"Meaning, I can see what would happen if Beckendorf and Silena were alive?" Percy asked.  
"Precisely." Victor nodded. "But there is a price. For one year into the desired future, I will take ten years of your remaining life."  
"Do it." Percy said, without hesitation. "I want to see if it is a good choice."  
"…Impressive courage… or stupidity. Okay, as you wish." that was the last thing Percy heard before fainting.  
After that, the images, scents and sounds begun to fill his mind. Similar to when they traveled in time, but now, Percy saw everything from his own perspective.

_Percy and Beckendorf leaving the burning remains of "Princess Andromeda" on Blackjack. Son of Hephaestus has some minor injuries and few cuts, but nothing serious._

_Silena and Beckendorf's reunion at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth and the others are happy that the mission was successful._

_Hermes appears. It looks like Thalia was killed on one of the missions to stop Kronos._

_Percy and Nico in the Underworld. Percy acquired the Achilles' Curse._

_Back in the Camp. Silena Beauregard hang herself. Leaving a note, in which she confesses to be the spy. Beckendorf is furious. He leaves the Camp._

_The Battle of Manhattan. With no Thalia and her Huntresses there is nobody to guard the Lincoln Tunnel. The monsters – led by Charles Beckendorf concentrates their forces on this passage._

_Percy pierces Riptide through Beckendorf's chest…_

"Enough!" Percy yelled as he snap out of the trance. He found himself laying on the grass, under Thalia's Tree. Victor was there too, leaning against the tree and smoking a cigarette.  
"So?" he asked, without any particular emotion. "How was your trip? You stopped in the middle. Wasted five years for nothing."  
"What was that?!" Percy asked. "How could _that _be the future when they are alive?!"  
"I didn't promise you the future when they will be alive with you _all the time_." he replied calmly. "You wanted the future in which they won't die when they are _supposed _to. And there you have it. Beckendorf did not die in the explosion, Silena didn't die during the battle."  
"On top of that, Thalia was killed too?!" Percy stood up, wanting to punch Victor.  
"You're talking like it was my fault, but remember… it was _you _who wanted to see it. This will happen if you save them now, so do not mess the Time more than it already is." suddenly, his tone was older and more intimidating. Percy felt that Victor was old. Over couple centuries old and way more powerful than he wants everyone to think he is.  
"We must do _something!_" Percy said. "Beckendorf and Silena were… are… my friends! Do you think I'll let them die just like that?!"  
"Yes. I think you will" Victor replied. "Or I will send you back to the future and continue to do this mission on my own. You will just forget me and everything will be fine. If I succeed, that is."  
Percy was speechless. He couldn't imagine leaving his friends and knowing that they will die. Beckendorf and Silena did not deserve a fate like that. They were really wonderful people, which should survive the war. He just snapped. Last thing he noticed, was his first landing directly on Victor Volta's face. He hit him so hard, letting all his anger and frustration go, that son of Chronos hit Thalia's tree with the back of his head. Percy realized what he did after couple of seconds.  
"Oh, gods! Victor, I'm sorry…" he helped him get up.  
"Now that's what I call a punch, kid~" he smiled, ruffling Percy's hair. Then, he spit some blood, and moved his jaw around. "But it's still too weak to broke me. Are we cool now?"  
"I guess…" Percy let out a sigh. He was somehow calm now, accepted the fate. Right now, the most important thing was to save Annabeth.  
"Let's go, Oliver…" Victor smiled. "I guess the meeting will start soon."

It was the first time Percy has attended the Cabin Counselors Meeting, as a guest.  
Almost all seats were taken, this time Percy saw a younger version of himself, sitting right beside Thalia, which was a strange view, to begin with. Apart from them, there also was Clarisse, Connor and Travis, Katie, Will Solace, Beckendorf, Silena and Pollux from Dionysus' Cabin. Also, we had Chiron as a supervisor, Grover, representing the satyrs and Mr. D…. as an audience?  
"Chiron, may we begin?" asked Thalia, calmly but stern. Younger Percy just smiled to her.  
"Of course. Is there something you would like to discuss?"  
"The battle plan. For the final attack on Kronos' base." she replied.  
"This would have to wait, Sky Princess." Victor interrupted her, taking his fedora hat off. Now, he looked like a typical gangster from the '40s, with that expensive suit, long overcoat and a cigar.  
"And who might you be?" she gave him the famous daughter-of-Zeus glare, but it didn't seem to take any effect.  
"Victor Volta, time traveler." he bowed theatrically.  
"Yea, right…" Thalia sneered. "As if."  
"Typical reaction. Here… have a trip." he snapped his fingers and Thalia dissolved in a stream of blue mist. That was actually shocking for everyone in the room, as well as Chiron and Mr. D  
"Victor!" the centaur shouted.  
"I have to admit, that is a creative way to get rid of them, but perhaps you could do that _after_ the war?" Mr D added.  
"Don't you worry, gentlemen. She'll be back in three… two… now."  
Just as he said that, Thalia appeared at her chair like nothing happened. But something did. She was now more gloomier than Nico, and it looked like she was crying for a while. Oddly enough, she was also happy. Younger version of Percy, wrapped his arms around her and gave a hug.  
"You believe me, now?" Victor asked.  
"Yes…" she said softly. "And… thank you… for showing me that."  
"My pleasure." he replied. "Now… before you discuss about attacking Kronos, there is something I want to tell you about, as it will affect the entire future and strengthen you forces."  
So they told the entire Camp about the true timeline of the world. About the gods winning the First Titan War, about Athena being alive and having her own Cabin and children, famous and great children.  
"I remember Athena…" Mr D said. "It was shocking for all of us. She was the last one we thought to be killed."  
"It's because she survived, Mr D." older Percy replied. "In our timeline every Olympian survived."  
"This is why, I want to gather a strong team, get back to the Ancient Times and fix the malfunction in Time." Victor replied. "Originally, Kronos the Titan faced my father, Chronos the protogenos and took his powers to manipulate time. But, he did not take all of them, as half was already put _here_." he touched his chest. "In me."  
"How is that possible?" Clarisse asked. "If you're here… and Chronos lived in the ancient times…"  
"Time Travel, remember?" Thalia interrupted her. "Besides, Chronos could see through time, yes? Past, present and future. He _knew _that Kronos the Titan will kill him and stole his powers."  
"And to prevent it…" younger Percy finished. "Or, at least, reduce it, he travelled to the distant future, met Victor's mother and –boom– he had a successor, bearing half of his powers!"  
Victor nodded, listening to every sentence.  
"Everything's correct, besides one thing. I do not have half of my father's powers. I have _three-quarters_." he said. "Kronos the Titan only managed to kill my father and absorb his remaining powers, because my father was weakened. But, I'm afraid, that he managed somehow to stop father before his travel, and took all of his powers. The Titan now became the god of time."  
"Wait…" Beckendorf said. After hearing him, older Percy felt grief again. "If that's true, you should never been born. Because your father did not travel to the future to meet your mother…"  
"It's complicated." Victor explained. "You see, I am Chronolocked. I exist _outside _of time. I'm immune to just about anything that would affect or harm me in the flow of time: if time should stop then I'm not affected. If reality would change, I remember both the previous and have knowledge of differences from the old to the new."  
"Just like me!" older Percy looked at him, drawing everyone's attention.  
"Yes, Oliver." Victor nodded. "When we met in Paris, I put a temporary Time Lock on you, so the paradox wouldn't affect your existence."  
"Who is he, then?" Chiron asked. "I assume, Mr. Oliver holds a significant importance in your timeline?"  
Percy wanted really wanted to tell them who he is, but luckily Victor stopped him.  
"Oliver here is a son of Poseidon. One of the most important demigods in our history." he replied. This made younger Percy interested as he now stared at his older self.  
"But that's not important at the moment, Chiron." Victor added. "The biggest problem we have now is Kronos and his way to alter time at any moment. Me and Oliver are going to travel back into the times of the First Titan War. But we need someone to go with us."  
"I understand that, but we have to take care of our Kronos. The battle for Olympus might come soon. If we send our heroes with you, we will be defeated here." younger Percy replied.  
"Mr. Jackson, I can take you all with me to the past and return five minutes before this meeting begins. Right now, we must focus on the past!" Victor's voice again changed into cold and ancient, which hate anything and anyone who oppose him. Older Percy somehow understood his younger counterpart. That's what he would do, too. Instead of going somewhere, with a stranger possessing mysterious powers, he would also prefer to prepare a battle plan.  
"Your battle might never even occur, if Kronos wants it." Victor added. "Problems with Time, must be fixed in the source. I will wait for your reply, council. Those who wish to go with me – gather around the Pine in 20 minutes, after I leave this room. That's it. Let's go, Oliver."  
Son of Chronos turned around and proceeded towards the main door.  
"One more thing, Victor." Chiron said suddenly. "You know this might be a trap? Kronos would like to get the remains of your powers? This could be just where he wants you to go…"  
Victor just smiled, which nobody but Percy noticed.  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you, Chiron?" he said finally. "There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart. If you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there's one thing you never, _ever_ put in a trap."  
"What would that be?" asked the centaur, after Victor crossed the threshold of the meeting room.  
"Me."

* * *

**A/N.: Okay, we're back with time travel! Yay~ I like this story, and there is so much things I'd like to tell you guys. But no, as River says: "**_**Spoilers**_**~". You have to remain patient. But, I'm also open for suggestions. What would you like to see our Time Team doing? Any questions about the chapters we have so far? Leave your thoughts in the review box, down below~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN **_**PERCY JACKSON **_**SERIES NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

III  
PERCY

**Much to Percy's surprise, his friends joined them. **Led by his younger self, there were Thalia, Grover and Clarisse. With older Percy and Victor, six people in total. Two demigod teams. Plus, everyone knew each other's abilities. Can perform outstanding teamwork, even in an unknown situation, like the one they will be put now.

"Wonderful team~" Victor smiled, examining them all carefully. He got rid of his hat and suit. Percy didn't even know when he jumped in time again for a makeover. Now he had black tank top, exposing his tattoos and scars, desert cargo pants, regular tennis shoes and sunglasses. There was a toothpick in his mouth and a silver ring with an emerald on right index finger. Some of his personality changed a little bit. He looked now more energetic and eager to participate in the quest.  
"So, how are we gonna get to the Ancient Times?" asked Thalia, leaning against her spear. Obviously, she was going to be the leader here. "We don't even have a prophecy about this quest, as you gave us so little time to prepare."  
"Irrelevant." Victor said. "As we are going into the past, we do not need an advice for the future. The Oracle would only speak gibberish."  
"So how…" Thalia was going to ask again, but Victor showed her something. A paper bag. Filled with colorful jellies in a particular shape.  
"Here, have a jelly baby, and shut up for a moment." he replied. Then he turned his back to everyone and waved towards the forest. "Come on. We need one more person, before we leave."  
Saying that, he went down the Half-Blood Hill and the group followed him. When they reach the foothill, Victor opened his pocket watch, and the swirls of blue mist engulfed all of them.  
"Hold tight. This one will be rough." he warned them, as the entire group of six demigods vaporized into light blue smoke.

The bright sun hit their faces, as they reformed again from the smoke. Percy now knew how the monsters feel after being reborn from the Tartarus. The place they were currently in, was a small village and Percy felt that they are close to the Hudson River. His younger self must've felt that too.  
"Where are we?" Grover asked.  
"Keeseville, New York." Both Percy answered, looking at each other.  
"The real question is: _when_…" older Percy added.  
"Good." Victor smiled. "I am actually happy, that this period of time wasn't yet destroyed by Kronos. This will be a very, very important advantage."  
He turned around and went towards one of the streets. he waved at the rest to follow him.  
"Right now, as Percy and Oliver told us, we are in Keeseville, a lovely village. This is summer 2023 and we need a help of an old friend of mine."  
As he explained that, they arrived to a cul-de-sac, a dead end with nothing behind it but limestone cliffs that dropped into the Hudson River. That meant there was no way they'd be attacked from behind, but it also meant that there was no running away. Victor stopped at number 273, at the very end. It was nothing fancy, nothing special. The grass needed mowing and the walls needed a new coat of paint. It wasn't the nicest house in the world, but it was good enough for an average family to call home. Victor walked up to the door and knocked. It didn't take long for the door to open.  
It was an older man, possibly around his '40s, with salt-and-pepper hair, blue eyes and wearing small, round glasses. His outfit consisted of a plain brown tweed jacket, a dress shirt, rolled up navy-blue trousers and brown boots. Percy could describe him in a simple word: _teacher_. This man looked like a typical, university lecturer, experienced yet arrogant and bossy. Although he was smiling now, seeing Victor.  
"Howard." son of Chronos greeted him. "Is the master of the house in?"  
"I guess he was expecting you, sir." Howard replied, and glanced over Victor's shoulder at the rest of the group. "And these are…"  
"Yes." Victor nodded. "Now, I guess we shall get to the point. May I?"  
Howard just stepped aside, letting the group in.

"Amazing!" Victor yelled from the bottom of his lungs as he went inside. "Love what you've done with the place, Al! So. Very. Your style!"  
Unlike the outside, the living room was meticulous. Everything was perfectly polished, straightened, and dusted. It looked like all the furniture had just come out of plastic wrap. A fire roared in the fireplace, and tea was sitting on the coffee table.  
"It's the same as you always see it." another man, sitting in a chair, replied. He was a tall, in his late twenties, and looked very stern and serious. Brown hair, with visible streaks of gray, combed back, neat brown goatee and green eyes that could pierce the soul. They were the same as Victor's. Old and wise. However, the man's clothes were even more bizarre than time traveler's. He wore a bulletproof vest over a long-sleeved, dark gray shirt. His pants were gray as well, but the oddest thing about his clothes was the symbols. Nonsensical markings were scribbled in random places all over his shirt and trousers. It looked like he'd let some five-year-old go crazy with a green Sharpie.  
"Professor, so good to see you." Victor smiled and proceeded to shake the man's hand. the stranger returned the gesture and they both sat down on the sofa.  
"Help yourself with some tea." The Professor offered. "And you guys too."  
As he said that, he waved towards Percy and the others.  
"Thank you." Victor smiled but, as he reached towards the coffee table, an ice bucket and a flute of champagne appear in front of him.  
Howard looked at him, clearly amazed.  
"How did you do _that_?!"  
"Disgracefully~" Victor smiled as he placed the flute to his mouth.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce professor Alabaster C. Torrington, a leading authority in occult and magic research." he gestured towards the stranger, who just bowed his head a little towards them. "As well as the son of Hecate, goddess of magic. And here is doctor Howard Claymore, also an authority, but in death culture and mythological themes."  
"Turns out, not as big as I imagined." Claymore smiled.  
"And they are…" Alabaster looked at the group and stopped his eyes for a moment at both younger and older Percy. "I see…"  
"Yup, those are our heroes." Victor said. "Still, not yet done with their battle."  
"No."  
"…Pardon?"  
"I won't help you." Alabaster explained. "You remember what _they _did to me, right? To all of my brothers and sisters. Why should I help you now?"  
"Because the entire history might collapse!" older Percy said, but son of Hecate waved his hand and the voice vanished. Percy grabbed his throat, he couldn't make a sound!  
"Choose, Victor." Alabaster said. "Them, or me. You can only take one help. I have no need to collaborate with the lackeys of the gods."  
"What was that?!" Clarisse snapped. "I don't know the rest, but _I _am nobody's lackey!"  
"Yes, you are." Alabaster said, bored. "You just don't know it. All of you are. Except Victor, of course, he works alone."  
"They are our _parents_" younger Percy said. "It's not master-servant relationship."  
Older Percy thought that what Alabaster said wasn't as far from the truth. True, before the conclusion of the War, the gods just sired some demigods and disappeared. After Percy's ultimatum, the gods could interact with their children more, but right now they are simply using the demigods, whether for the important matters or just their own entertainment.  
"Whatever." son of Hecate yawned. "So, what will it be, Time Walker? The gods or me?"  
Victor finished his champagne and sighed.  
"Can you at least give us some trait to hunt?"  
A moment of silence flowed through the room.  
"Sure." Alabaster said. "I can do this little. Claymore, can you get _Book of M_, _De Vermis Mysteriis _and _The Hermetica_."  
Howard just nodded and left the main room.

"So, what's the deal with you and the gods?" Thalia asked, as they were waiting for Howard to return. "Why don't you feel like working with them?"  
"Timey-wimey-future-stuff…" Victor explained, before anyone could reply. "Can't tell you. Not yet."  
"Anyway." Alabaster cleared his throat. "You're looking for the Eye, right?"  
Victor nodded.  
"The Eye?" older Percy repeated.  
"The Eye of Chronos." son of Hecate explained. "An artifact created by the god of time himself to take control over the crazy Time Vortex. In theory, a person possessing the Eye is immune to any change of time and is able to move through the Vortex without any effort, am I right?"  
"Correct." Victor confirmed. "Normally if a mortal, demigod or even god, wishes to cross the pure time energy, he would be torn into shreds and scattered through any moment of history. The only god able to move through the Vortex is Chronos. Even his children would need some kind of protection. And you are partially right, Alabaster. We do not look for the Eye." he took his pocket watch out. "I got it right here."  
He opened the watch, but this time no mist spread from it. Instead, everybody could see the inside of it. Old-style watch, with Roman numbers on the shield. However, inside there was a small gem, pinning the hour hand and minute hand together. A tiny, yet very bright sapphire.  
"_This _is the Eye of Chronos." Victor pointed at the jewel. "Or at least the part of which I was able to collect before Kronos' attack."  
"So, why do you need me?" Alabaster asked. "If you have it, you can save the past, right?"  
"Clear your ears, will you?" Victor replied. "I said, it's the _part _of the Eye. Not sufficient to manipulate the entire Time. From your books I want to know where it was hidden at the beginning."  
At the same time, Claymore returned with three, very dusty and old-looking books in leather covers. Grover flinched a little bit and mumbled something about 'animal cruelty'.

"You do realize, that Hecate, her cultists as well as children, has very limited knowledge of time and space? Limited, as in: _I know nothing about it_?" Alabaster said, after reaching one of the pages.  
"I'd be surprised if you _had _any information on this matter. Keep going."  
As they both dived into the old book, Percy looked at Claymore. He looked like an ordinary mortal, but he knew about the gods. Just like Percy's mother. He was just standing beside them, smiling like he was admiring Alabaster's work.  
"And what's your story?" Percy asked and they the group now took interest in the man.  
Howard just smiled and sighed.  
"Well… I am just a typical mortal. No gifts, no powers. I cannot even see through the Mist. That almost got me killed… for the first time."  
"Huh?" younger Percy tilted his head.  
"Are you… a ghost?" Thalia asked.  
"He's a Mistform…" Alabaster answered them, still running through books. "A conscious of a dead person brought back and bound by the illusion of the Mist."  
"Hecate, as the goddess of necromancy can call the spirits with ease." Victor added. "The only reason we all can see Dr. Claymore, is because the demigods have only partial immunity to Mist's effects."  
"That's why the gods cannot see Claymore. They are completely immune." Alabaster concluded.  
"We met 12 years ago." Claymore faced the group. "That was when I discovered the existence of the Olympian gods, Underworld, magic and monsters. All thanks to him."  
Saying that, he pointed at Alabaster. Percy was sure that son of Hecate heard all of that, but pretended to be busy by the notes and books. They both developed a strong bond. Even Victor cracked a warm smile hearing that and returned to writing some numbers and circles.  
"I haven't left him ever since. His mother, Hecate, helped me with my return and made me the boy's guardian." Claymore said. "He tends to be a little odd at times, but is a good kid."  
Calling 30-year-old a kid seemed a bit strange for Percy, but as he was now older too, he thought that Alabaster is still a teenager at heart, despise the adult body.  
"And this one." Alabaster pointed at one of the numbers in the last book as Victor wrote it down. "That's all I can give you."  
Son of Chronos studied the numbers quickly.  
"A bit incomplete… but I'll manage with those." he waved his palm over the paper and the number glowed silver. They removed themselves from the note and flew into the Eye of Chronos.  
"What was that?" younger Percy asked.  
"Time-Space Coordinates." Victor replied. "I've locked the Eye so it can show us where to go. We won't jump directly into the Vortex and go _that _far into the past. We'll take the safer way."  
"Which is…?" Thalia asked.  
"Through my house…"

* * *

**A/N.: Oh. My. Gods. Alabaster **_**Motherfu**ing **_**Torrington! Oh, I love this guy! Haley Riordan invented such a wonderful character! Okay, okay I'm fine, now… So, here we go. We got some help, we got the coordinates, now all what's left is the big jump into the past. Did you catch every **_**Doctor Who **_**reference in today's chapter? I hope so~ See you in the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN **_**PERCY JACKSON **_**SERIES NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

IV  
PERCY

**When Victor said, **they were going to take a shortcut through his house, Percy did not expect the entire _dimension _to be his house.

As they left Alabaster Torrington's place and went towards a bar known as _Black's Coffee_, the group was ordered to keep together.  
"Okay, listen now." Victor faced them. "You are about to enter the Pocket Dimension. As the name suggests, you may feel that it's tough to move, because your bodies are fit to much larger dimension. Don't worry, it will be temporary. This place is located outside of time, so there will be no harm in staying there a bit, if you want – simply speaking, the time will freeze for you."  
"Won't it hurt?" Percy asked. "I mean, time travels are pretty weird by themselves, but now we are going to jump to a completely different thing."  
"Nah, no need to worry." Victor waved his hand. "Just some minor claustrophobia, but besides that, nothing."  
When he opened his watch and the swirls of blue smoke emerged from it, Percy realized the most important thing considering Victor Volta and his promises: Rule number 1 – he lies.

The jump to the pocket dimension was like a ride on a rollercoaster. Upside down. After visiting an _all-you-can-eat _style buffet.  
"Okay… I lied." Victor said. Except him and Percy, everyone was trying to stand up, as their knees were trembling.  
"I'm gonna be sick." Thalia moaned. "That's even _worse _than flying."  
"Man up…" Clarisse growled. "Or… woman up…"  
"Food…" Grover said, lying his face-flat on the ground.  
"Guys… look around." younger Percy said.  
The place they were in, looked like a giant mansion. Polished, wooden floor led through a massive hall with walls painted black and ceiling lit by the lamps. It all reminded of a museum or a house from the horror movies. There were also a staircase leading up. The most amazing thing however was the room at the end of the hall. As the group approached it, they noticed the place was white and there were doors everywhere. Wooden doors, metal doors, double-wing doors etc. Each one had a tag which said centuries they were leading to, like XIV CENTURY (1ST HALF), XXXIV CENTURY (2nd HALF) or even LI CENTURY.  
"Really?" Clarisse said. "51st century?"  
"Yup." Victor nodded. "Another Ice Age affected Earth during this time. The gods got pissed."  
As he started to explain Clarisse all the war caused by the gods, Percy looked around. He noticed that doors to some centuries were even on the white ceiling. Every moment of time possible to visit. Annabeth wouldn't miss that opportunity. to visit famous architects in their prime. Oh, her possibilities were endless. But Annabeth was no more… not yet?... gone! And Percy had to do everything to save her.  
"So?" Grover asked. "Where are the main door? The ones to get us to the Ancient Times?"  
Grover also seemed to be little excited about the journey to the past. Percy had a theory about that too: his goat friend wants to meet Pan, previous Lord of the Wild, while he was still alive and powerful. That was every satyr's dream.  
Victor pointed at one of the gates. It was very obvious that those were the ones they need. Made from white marble, framed by pillars on both sides.  
"There. This is our destination." he explained. "Behind this gate is a specific part of Time Vortex. A shortcut, that can take us to the times of First Titan War. But I advise that we take a little break now. While in this place Time is literally waiting at us."  
Victor pointed to the hallway, they appeared in.  
"Upstairs you'll find dining room with dinner ready as well as baths and bedrooms. You'll need some. We're going straight into war. This might be your last chance for a proper meal and rest."  
After saying that, he was the first one to leave and disappeared into the hall's darkness.  
"So? What do we do?" younger Percy asked.  
"Hey, you." Clarisse approached older Percy/Oliver. "Any idea what is where?"  
"Um… I… I'm also here for the first time. Sorry…" Percy said. Even after being older than Clarisse, he still can't talk with her properly. Daughter of Ares just sighed.  
"He just said _upstairs_, right?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Then let's explore this place a little bit."

This place was _gigantic_. While together, they discovered an old-fashioned dining room filled with food even more delicious and nutritious than at Camp. Roasted meat, fresh bread, drinks, fruit plus some nectar and ambrosia to re-fill. The bedrooms – huge double beds with the softest and the most comfortable mattresses ever. Percy, while exploring by himself, found even hot spring and a pool room.  
After they had their meal, in which Victor did not join them, Percy took one of the bedrooms and laid down to get some sleep. It was his first nap since losing Annabeth. It still haunts him. One moment she is there, they have this wonderful, perfect date in Paris and in the next blink of an eye, _poof_, she's gone. She never was there. She wasn't born. And Percy would probably forget her existence if it wasn't for Victor Volta, who placed a Time Lock on him. Another mystery – Victor Volta. He certainly possess unusual powers. Almost the entire time is his playground. He seems to be completely mad at times, yet he is rarely wrong. He lies, he skips some information, looks like he doesn't trust anyone. He must have some hidden goal in taking Percy and past demigods into this adventure. Even that magic guy, Alabaster, said that Victor would manage to do this alone.  
As Percy was about to close his eyes and relax, he heard something. A slow melody coming from the rooms above. He recognized the song. It was from one of his mom's favorite movies – _The Godfather_. And then, when Percy stuck his head through the door, he heard the voice of Victor Volta, singing the lyrics:

_Brucia la luna n´cielu, e ju bruciu d´amuri.  
Focu ca si consuma, comu lu me cori.  
L´anima chianci, addulurata,  
Non si da paci, ma cchi mala nuttata._

Percy only recognized some words like _la luna_ meaning _the moon_. But this song, although it sounded Italian, was more like the dialect used in the past. Percy decided to follow the song.  
He climbed up the stairs and was greeted by a light peeking through the door. As he gazed inside he saw something that looked like a private library. Old, red, woolen carpet was placed on the polished, oaken floor. The room was poorly lit, but it was bright enough to see a character moving around, looking through the books, going slowly from one bookshelf to another and singing old, Italian ballad.  
"Come in, Percy." Victor said suddenly, making son of Poseidon jump a little bit. "I'm sorry, my howling must've wake you up, right?"  
"No" Percy replied, entering the library. "I couldn't sleep anyway."  
"Thinking about Annabeth?"  
"Yes." Percy closed the door. "I still can't believe she's gone."  
"We'll get her back. You have my word." Victor said, not even looking at son of Poseidon. He was looking at the mirror. Big mirror in a silver frame, hanging on one of the walls.  
"And you?" Percy asked. "You've mentioned a girl before."  
"Ah, yes… my Queen~" Victor smiled. "Strange relationship we had. We met sometime after the Titan War. She was perfect. And you know… we were linked by Destiny."  
"That's good, right?" Percy asked.  
"Destiny, my friend, Destiny, not Love." son of Chronos explained. "We are linked together. If she dies, I die as well. And _vice versa_."  
"So…? What happened?"  
"She died."  
"Wait… but you're still alive, yes?"  
"I'll tell you later." Victor smiled. "Now, go to sleep. I'll be quiet from now on."  
This conversation didn't help Percy's feelings about Annabeth or suspicions about Victor at all. But, one thing was correct, he _really _needed some sleep.

The next day.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Time Vortex: Ancient Greece section." Victor said, facing towards the white, marble door. After a big breakfast, they gathered the necessary equipment (this place had even fully functional forge and armory!), clothes, golden drachmae and other thing they would need to survive in the battle of the gods.  
"We will jump somewhere in the middle." Victor continued. "The fight is going on, some forces are getting pushed back. Remember, your parents won't look the same, as they do now. Also, of course they will not know you."  
"I think we'll be fine." younger Percy said.  
"Very well… now then, follow me~" son of Chronos said as the white gate opened and the swirls of blue mist engulfed all of them. Percy again felt nauseous and heavy. Surfing in dense, caramel-like time river begun anew.

* * *

**A/N.: Hey there, my fellow time travelers! We continue Percy's adventure through the history. Next time, the entire gang will be facing the gods and Titans in their clash. I think I will soon end this story, as I plan to make it a trilogy.**


End file.
